User talk:XXJackofBladesXx1
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tier Harribel page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 22:47, September 10, 2010 Tia Harribel Regardless of whether you were speculating on her status or not, the Trivia you wrote is what we call Junk Trivia. Fan content, fan discussions and such are not to be added to the articles. "It is popular among the fans" "it is common among the fans" "it is usually discussed among the fans", such things do not belong in articles. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 09:07, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, sign your name on your posts. Secondly, we are not other wikis. We have our own definition of what constitutes good trivia and what constitutes bad trivia. Trivia about fan viewpoints is junk trivia. Also, any point that even remotely hints that Harribel is alive will automatically be deleted. She is dead. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Like Godisme said, that is considered junk trivia, and even if it wasn't, we wouldn't put something that even remotely suggests that Harribel may be alive. If you unsure about what junk trivia is, refer to here. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 20:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) It does not matter if your information was right, IT IS JUNK TRIVIA. WE HAVE OUR OWN DEFINITION OF JUNK TRIVIA HERE. We keep the trivia section clean of such junk trivia--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:36, September 11, 2010 (UTC) . See, you invoke a reply each time by failing to grasp our point. What you put is junk trivia. This is fact and undeniable, Devilhand pointed you here because this is where you can see our definition of junk trivia. I advise you to look at it before making any edits to this wiki.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) No, it isn't junk trivia. I read several paragraphs of what you all say is junk trivia, and it has only further confirmed that you are all dictators who say "my way or the highway". I agree to some of what you said to be junk trivia, like the one that said Yammy and Grimmjow are the only Espada left alive. That is junk trivia because number 1 any fan who watches or reads Bleach would know that, therefore the information is pointless. Also, there has been no confirmation of Grimmjow still being alive, for all we know he's bled to death. However, most of everything else you all have said was just plain stupid, no offense. What you all mentioned to be junk trivia was just you all saying that you didn't like what was posted, so you abused your authority and removed it. FYI, trivia is fun facts. Me saying that there have been fan disputes about Harribel's survival was a fun fact, and in no way whatsoever implied that she was still alive. You guys clearly do not know how to run a wiki, no offense. From now on I will add as much fun facts as I want, but I promise the information will not be false. If you remove them, I will simply add them back on again. This isn't your own personal kindgom where you all think you can do whatever you want, this wiki is for everybody. You all only have the authority to remove something when it is false information. That's all I have to say. You will not add whatever you want or you will be blocked. You seem to believe that there are no rules and that any rule is there may be can simply be ignored. If you add junk to the articles, it will be undone, if you add it back, you will be blocked. SImple as that--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) If you want fan info, take it to the bleach forums or the bleach fan fiction wiki. This wiki is for in universe information only--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, first sign your posts. I have had to sign all of them for you. THis can be done by adding four tildes after your comment. Second, fan opinion has no place on this wiki. It is about hard facts only, not what fans think. Use a blog or forum if you want to post that stuff and no, you are the only person I have ever had to repeatedly warn about junk trivia--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I don't think so. You clearly don't know how to run a wiki properly, every other wiki I have ever gone to has had no problem mentioning fan opinions about characters, as they consider popular fan discussions about characters to be an extention of info about the characters themselves and what impact they have had on the fandom. I think that since every other wiki I've gone to accepts this, and you do not, that surely you must be wrong and they must be right. I know it's pointless to say no offense, but I'll say it anyway since I really mean no offense. You're a jerk, the lot of you, and you're dictators abusing your authority. You're also rude, instead of calmly and nicely saying "sorry but we consider this junk trivia" and camly explaining to me why, you had to say "she's dead get over it what you did is junk trivia". If you had just approached me with better manners, I would have been more oblidged to consider your opinion of what is junk trivia and what isn't, who knows we may have even engaged in friendly conversation and become friends. Now I'm a pacifist, so I don't mind saying that it takes a lot to get under my skin like you all did. And since I don't plan on coming back to a wiki that has jerk dictators like yourself (no offense), I don't feel like marking this message. So here's one more for you to mark. Have a nice life, sincerely. Sorry for not marking my messages. As most of you can probably tell, I am fairly new here and do not know how to mark pages. It may be simple, but please don't make me out to be an idiot for not being able to figure it out. Thank you for your time. I need help please I know this probably sounds stupid to everyone, but can somebody give me the quid pro quo on how to make a wiki page? I mean, everything looks like it's made simple, yet with all the different buttons underneath Text appearance, Insert, and Controls, I am a little confused by it all. So can anybody here help me figure out how to properly make a wiki page? P.S. It's not for here, it's for a fanon wiki. XXJackofBladesXx1 (talk) 01:44, September 16, 2010 (UTC)